Reversal
by SpitfireYJ
Summary: Wally is having trouble finding a way to trust Artemis when he knows nothing about her, on an afternoon he decides to sneak into Artemis's room to investigate. What will the team's speedster discover and can it possibly push the two together or further apart.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Wally were now giving each other the silent treatment because of an argument they had earlier. Artemis decided to go out so this was the perfect window. _We know nothing about that harpy._ Wally thought as he roamed the halls of the cave. Everybody was either at home or with their mentors so he was keeping to himself. "Hello Wally," he said before slapping himself in the head. "I'm here all alone," he said as a smile creeped onto his face.

He sped to Artemis's room before tripping over his feet. "Dammit," he said before picking himself back up. The door now stood in front of him and the smirk got bigger, he threw the door open and sped in. The walls were painted this light green and the covers on the bed were green and black with a bear resting on the pillow. The walls were also littered with posters of Coldplay, the Fray, Imagine Dragons, and Foster the People. "Well at least she has good taste in music," he said admiring the walls.

When he walked closer to the bed he caught a glimpse of a green and yellow book sticking out from under the mattress. "Bingo," he said before grabbing the book. He opened it and saw that it had dates before each entry. "No way, this is a d-diary, why would she have one?" he took a deep breath before reading the first entry.

 _July 2004_

 _Dad says that Mom won't be coming home for a long time because the cops had taken her when they were out. I want to see her again, it's not fair that she's gone, now it's only Jade, Dad, and I. Dad is going to make us train even harder than we ever had before and if we do something he doesn't like he'll probably hurt us worse since Mom's not around. He says that she's now in a wheelchair and won;t be walking again, I just want to see her and take her home. Jade's been watching over me more though so I'm fine. I've gotta go now, Dad says that if we train good enough today he'll take us to see Mom._ Wally finished reading and held a solemn expression on his face. She's been through quite a lot already, what did her Mom even do? Wally thought before turning the page.

 _Later in July_

 _She left me behind. Jade decided that in the middle of the night that she was going to leave our home because she didn't want to stay here with Dad. She doesn't know how much this hurt me, she said I would only slow her down. She left me to deal with Dad all alone, the training is more intense and I can already tell he thinks I'm a failure. The moment he found out that you were gone he took me out of bed to some warehouse, this was for some training. He beat me until I couldn't fight back, until I was broken on that ground. He wanted information on where you went, I didn't tell him a word, I knew nothing to tell, couldn't have saved myself if I wanted. I just hope that you got what you were looking for Jade, a brand new life where you don't have to worry about Dad._ Wally now looked down. "No wonder she keeps her guard up, her own family ended up leaving her behind. This time Wally skipped many pages, he found a page that he thought would be interesting.

 _April 2008_

 _Most people get birthday parties for their thirteenth birthday, a loving family that will be there for you and sing happy birthday, I didn't get that. On my birthday I was treated like it was any other day, I didn't really care about that though. Dad decided that he wouldn't let me get any free time for my birthday or at least take mercy. He threw me in the woods to the wolves, quite literally. I had to learn survival was all he had told me before leaving in those woods for a whole damn week. There wasn't any safe places for me, all he did was leave me with a bow and a couple arrows, I'm 13 not in a survival show. I was in a hospital for a whole two weeks because of him. There was no mercy for me, there never will be mercy, I guess that's how life is having Sportsmaster as a father._ Wally's eyes widened in shock, it explained everything, the reason that she went on her own with the tracker on the mission with Roy. I've been down her throat about it also but she was trying to maintain identity. What type of guy would do that to their own kid, I knew there were really bad people in the world but that's just insane, it was her birthday to.

 _May 2008_

 _I got to spend another two weeks in the hospital, the only good part is I got out of training. I guess we know by now who put me in the hospital, Dad found out that I was going to try running. I planned on running away and told my best friend Cameron, I only did it because I thought he was trustworthy. He had a family in the business also, I was wrong though, he decided to tell my Dad about those plans and I sat in the hospital. I guess I'm used to it by now though, I just wish I had Jade here with me, we still haven't found her and I'm glad. I want her to be free from Dad, she deserves to be away from this, I just wish that she took me with her. Either way, now Dad is keeping watch over me because of the fact I was going to run, thanks for that Cameron. It's time for training so I guess that I have to go before he comes searching for me, everyone knows he doesn't like to wait._ She tried to escape him, god I wish she would've gotten away. Wally thought as he leaned back against the bed. She deserved to get away from that, she's not even that bad. He flipped to the pages until he found the most recent one. It was from a couple of days ago.

 _So Wally and I are fighting again, the thing is that I don't really remember the reason that we are. Somehow we both manage to piss the other off in some way, I wish it would just stop. I want to be friends with him, I'm friends with everyone else on the team, with me and him I just really don't know. We argue sometimes but when we just have actual conversations we can actually be kind to the other. I don't want to fight him anymore, the things he says they actually do hurt, I do some of the things I do because of my secrets. The thing is, whenever he yells at me I feel the need to say I'm sorry or just tell him everything. With him, everything is always different, he always feels the need to correct me or piss me off in some way or another, I just don't want to do it. Now we're not even talking to each other and there's really nothing I can do about that. I noticed just how much those conversations we sometimes have actually affect me in certain ways. I have to go home now to Mom so I guess this is a goodbye for now._ Wally now looked shocked at the page. He read it over and over again before the questions began to form in his head. "What do you mean out talks affected you, you don't want to do it anymore, wai, you wanted to tell me about your secret, why didn't you tell me?" he asked nobody. He only was saying it aloud to truly process it. He actually thought he knew the answer to the last question that he thought. She didn't say anything because I was being an idiot that always had to interrupt her and make her feel bad, great job Wally. He thought before just sitting there in silence. His thoughts were however cut off when the cave erupted with sound.

"Artemis B07" the cave announced in a monotone voice.

Wally hopped up using his speed before placing the book in the exact same position it was in when he had first went into the room. "Shit," he whispered before speeding out of the room. She was walking straight towards her room so when she saw him in the general area of her door she was immediately on alert. "Oh shit, I'm dead, I'm caught," he whispered before turning towards the blonde girl. "Hey, Arty," he said. She stopped walking forward but instead stared at him.

"Why are you in front of my room, and I thought you weren't talking to me," she said. Wally mentally slapped himself. He forgot about them not talking, what if she was even more suspicious now because of that.

"I was waiting for you to come back," he said. It was the first thing on his mind so he just said it so she wouldn't start to suspect anything. He thought he succeeded before she gave him a look, it was mixed with confusion and disbelief.

"Why were you waiting for me?" she asked now partly annoyed. Wally looked thrown back at the question before a thought popped into his head. "I'm waiting, Wallace." she told him.

"I was waiting for you because I want to apologize for the argument, it was because of me not being able to keep my mouth shut. I realised that you did what you did for a reason, just because I don't know that reason doesn't meant that it wasn't a good one. I'm sorry," he said. She now looked thrown back at this news but only nodded. "I'm sorry for the whole you're not a real archer thing also, because you are, I just was upset that my friend wasn't going to be on the team and I took it out on you." he said before heading off towards his room.

"Wally wait," she shouted after him. "I uh, I'm sorry also, but you were right, I do have a good reason for it. I'm sorry for things started off with us though, so you want a redo?" she asked him. Wally ran forward before reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally West, and you are," he asked with a smile. She let out a small laugh before shaking his hand back.

"I'm Artemis, and can be snarky at times but don't take too much offense to that," she joked. Wally laughed before pulling his hand back. "I guess I'll see you around Wally," she told him. The boy only smiled before turning back around.

"You definitely will and I look forward to it," he said before walking to his room. He closed the door behind him before collapsing on the bed. "I really am sorry Artemis, but hopefully this new start will be put to good. I never knew about your family and I guess that's the way that you wanted it so I'll keep that secret. Just know that this isn't like your family, we stick together on this team and you don't know just how much you mean to it." Wally laid back in thought. All the thoughts coming to mind involved the archer and maybe that isn't so bad. He ended up taking a nap and had a great enough dream to make him have a smile on his face that lasted the rest of the day. Maybe things really will work out between the two of us, Wally thought with a smirk. This was a pretty good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally woke up from his nap with a startling scream, it was loud enough to fill the cave and that means trouble, most of the time. He jumped up from his bed and ran to the source of the scream, it lead him straight to, Artemis's room. Wally made a split second decision and ran in, what was he supposed to do with a scream like that, knock. He went in and saw the girl doing what he was just a couple minutes ago, sleeping. "Artemis," he said trying to wake her up.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she said. Now her face was stained with tears and that triggered something in Wally. His hands now balled into fist as he walked up to Artemis and sat next to her. He began to move her into his arms and rock her back and forth.

"Artemis, please wake up, he can't hurt you," he whispered into her ear. The tears still streamed down her face faster. She was shaking, Wally wanted so badly to help her. "Beautiful please, follow my voice, he can't hurt you. Nobody on the team will allow him to hurt you, I won't let anything happen." he said now stroking her hair. She began to now wake up but the tears still streaming as she did so. Wally felt so broken at the sight but he thought about the good side, he woke her up from it.

"Wally." she said just above a whisper. He only nodded his head, but refused to take her out of his arms. She didn't want him to either, instead she just laid still and looked anywhere but into his eyes.

"Sportsmaster can't hurt you here, you're safe," he said. He didn't even really know what he had said until he saw the look on her face. _I just gave myself away._ Wally thought as he still had her in his arms. She now looked into his eyes with fear but confusion once again.

"How did you know?" she said. He only thought about what to say, he mind as well tell her the truth.

"You said 'Dad I'm sorry in your sleep'," he told her. She still had the same look in her eye until she thought more about it. _Remember that he just helped you before saying this._ She thought before speaking.

"I meant how did you know that he was my dad?" Wally now gulped. He didn't want this question.

"I just found out, the others don't know I promise," he said before looking anywhere but at her. "Before you came back, I didn't really know you and I was stupid." he told her before continuing. "Although I knew it was wrong I went into here without you knowing and that's why I was outside your door. I actually did want to make things better between us though, that wasn't a lie, I'm sorry. Everything I said before still stands, I was an idiot for treating you that way, you kept your secrets for a reason and I should've respected that." The look of fear still stayed on her face but the confusion was gone.

She tilted his chin so he was now looking at her. "Wally, I forgive you." she told him. He smiled incredulously before she spoke again. "Which ones did you read?" she asked. The fear was now present in her voice.

"Uh, both of the July's of 2004, May and April 2008, and last week's, why do you ask?" he said. The look of fear was now gone from her face so she relaxed back and pretended it wasn't there a second ago.

"I was just curious is all," she said before changing the subject.

"Well okay then," Wally said while looking at her small body. Both her eyes were wet with tears as she stared into his emerald ones. He got up to leave but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Do you mind staying with me?" Artemis asked hopefully. Once he looked into her eyes he could see fright and could tell she was ready to cry.

"Of course I'll stay with you," he said before climbing under the covers with her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so she felt secure. "I won't let him do anything to you." He whispered under his breath when he noticed her eyes were closed. "You mean too much to me."

Although he didn't know Artemis could hear it all and just moved a bit closer to him with a small smile on her lips. _Maybe things really can get better with us._ Artemis thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
